Tree delimbing or topping machines typically use radial or reciprocating chain saws mounted thereon for cutting to length or topping off felled trees. Systems and methods for lubricating the tree topping saws during operation are necessarily employed in conjunction therewith. However, these generally known lubrication systems apply a "one-shot" quantity of lubricant, such as oil, to the saw chain before it engages the tree. These systems are usually responsive to the actuation of the saw chain, and normally require a short "re-charge" time before engaging the next tree. Other systems have utilized manual actuation to lubricate the chain saw. A system for continuously lubricating a reciprocating chain saw during or throughout the saw's cutting and retracting strokes is not present in the art.